


Comfort

by Lizlow



Category: Ozmafia!! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizlow/pseuds/Lizlow
Summary: He places a coat over her shoulders, knowing well that she has to go back to the mansion soon. But today is Sunday – his “favorite” day, and he thinks it’s the same for her, since she always seems so vibrant when she’s talking to the others, when things can be peaceful like this.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Soh, you are so interesting, and very much you, I love you. 
> 
> and you know what this is, a cross-post.

He places a coat over her shoulders, knowing well that she has to go back to the mansion soon. But today is Sunday – his “favorite” day, and he thinks it’s the same for her, since she always seems so vibrant when she’s talking to the others, when things can be peaceful like this.

This world is a scary place, on any other day, but perhaps, this season is when it’s normal to play around like this, when it’s normal to  _trick **and**  treat_, is even “scarier.”

“Say, Fuka.”

“Oh, h-huh? What is it, Soh?”

It seems like she had been focused on the plate before her, so she didn’t really notice anything. Not that her determined face isn’t adorable, because it  _ab-so-lute-ly_ is! Yet, like a puppy, there’s something more gratifying about having her attention.

“Do those look good? Fun?”

“Mmmhmm!’ Fuka smiles, excitement clear, “They’re really, really bright!” Cute, little themed designs of witches and pumpkins, very festive and familiar to the season at hand.

“Ehhh, not scary at all? What if this little witch–” he picks up a cookie designed as such, “–curses you?”

“Hmmm,” she looks sad, briefly, as if the idea is a mean one, “I don’t think that witch is a bad one!”

This answer endears Soh even more, for reasons Fuka might never know. Her faith in this world, where so many things  _have_  gone wrong, for truthful knowledge that needs another layer to be uncovered. Despite his affiliation, she doesn’t run away, no one does, because he’s the friendly shopkeeper!

“I see~! Well, then, if that’s the case, then I have juuust the thing for you, Fuka!” He stands up to go back to his cart, and emerges seconds later, immediately placing what he grabbed, a ‘witch’s hat’, on her head. “It’s a little silly, but hehe, it looks good on you!” The coat from earlier, to keep her warm, is the ‘cape’ for now.

“R-Really?”

“Yes! Now, Fuka, trick or treat?” Soh then proceeds to pull down the hat, so it’s covering her eyes, not waiting for an answer.

“Huh? Umm… tr–”

“Hold still, okay?” He says, going closer, closer, until his nose brushes against her cheek, knocking the hat back upwards, almost off her head, and her reaction is to move her hands to catch it, keeping it in place, which Soh uses to also place one of his hands over hers.

“Ah…” Fuka’s cheeks are red, noticing how close he is, “Soh… Umm…”

“You missed your chance to answer, so there’s your trick!” He’s laughing, but it’s not mean-spirited, and Fuka ends up joining in too. “And this, is your treat!”

“Both?”

“Uh-huh!” He carefully reveals a cookie that looks just like her now, and Fuka gasps. He can see the glee on her face.  _Yeah, that’s really cute! Ehehe, that’s good._ “Taa-daa!”

“Thank you!”

The trick  _and_  treat thing may be something Hansel and Gretel buy into more (though,  _trick_  may always be their default), but Soh thinks that it’s not so bad to try this with her. Especially now, knowing well, that these little comfortable moments, by her side, may not always be.


End file.
